


Broken Wings

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, New Home (?), On the Run, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: As long as Cloud kept moving no one would know about what happened to him or what resulted in it. Everyone would be safe.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Broken Wings

Cloud couldn’t remember how he got there or what knocked him out. Even what he had been doing right before everything went blank. It took him a long moment to even realize where he was. Looking around the abandoned building, on a bed and from what he could tell the sun still had a couple of hours until it came up. Cloud instinctively reached for his sword only for it not to be there.

"There is no need for you to be armed."

Recognizing that voice, his instincts spiking. He did not even have his Materia on him either! He had to buy some in the next town. Cloud jumped up spinning around even as he raised his hands into a defender pose. It wasn't much, it was something. A few punches from him were still due some damage against normal people. Unfortunately, this person isn’t normal, and by Sephiroth's small smile, he was not impressed.

"You're still pretending to in SOLDIER, Hm?" Sephiroth asked with a sly smirk. “Isn’t that cute,”

Cloud flinched, the smallest twinge in his body making him want to step back, however, he stood his ground even as the tall warrior stepped closer. This time Cloud instinctively stepped back, trying to keep his breathing calm even as his heart rate picked up. Sephiroth's smirk sharpened, green eyes gleaming dangerously, and Cloud realized suddenly that he only had his underwear on.

Sephiroth must have stiped him to make sure that any weapons he had hidden in his clothes were gone. That left him vulnerable been with his hand to hand combat skills. At least against him.

"You came here willingly enough." Came the mocking undertone of his voice. “Step by step all on your own,”

Cloud tried to shake his head and in horror realized he couldn’t speak. Suddenly he realized he was now just standing there. Hands and arms weak at his side. What was going on?! As much as Cloud tried to get his arms to move they didn’t budge.

Heart drumming against his ribcage he sword it was going to give out. Sweat started to form on his anxiety rising with each passing moment. Even worse he still couldn't remember how he got there.

Sephiroth's coat swayed around him as he stepped closer to the blonde smirking smile only growing with his eyes almost piercing into the other’s soul. No matter what happened there was always a thrill when he had Cloud in his clutches.

"My little pretty cadet," he mocked quietly, and Cloud clenched his fists. "Acting like you have free will."

"My friends will destroy you," Cloud managed to force out, disobedience wavering on his tongue. What was going? Why couldn’t he put force into his wors or even try to- Why was here?! A shiver when up his spine when he tried to yell for help only for it to get stuck in this throat like something was blocking it. “What did you do to me?”

A chuckle echoed Sephiroth stepped closer. Cloud willed his body to move, to strike out or jump back, anything to stop this monster, and yet they refused to do anything except tremble. Opening his mouth again to call for helo, scream, for any sound to come out only for a whimper to bearly pass his lips.

Sephiroth snatched Cloud's wrist and yanked him closer forcing him to stumble. If he hadn’t been held onto Cloud was sure he would have fallen flat on his face. Gritting his teeth voice still stuck in his throat. He could feel it pulling desperately to say anything.

"Soon I will destroy this planet and every little pathetic creatures that reside on it," Sephiroth leered grabbing Cloud by his chin in an iron grip that Cloud swore his jaw was going to be crushed. "You will be one of the few spared in my new world, my lovely little puppet loyal at my side. Be grateful that I chose to spare you."

The silver-haired man leaned down to breathe the words into Cloud's face, and Cloud could feel each word, hot and threatening bearly brushing against his lips, eyes wide his stomach twisting impossibly more in fear. The hand on his face pulled him up slightly more making him stand on the very tips of his toes his body weight straining. Finally, he mangled ot moving his arms as they came up his hand grabbed at Sephiroth hand cursing himself when he couldn’t even get it to budge.

"Why?" It came out in a gasp, Cloud still struggling to get some sort of balance his neck bones burned, his toes felt like they were breaking and he swore his spine was being stretched apart. “Why me?”

Sephiroth seemed to be expecting this answer lips brushing over his. “I think you know why,”

Sephiroth raised his free hand and touched Cloud's cheek. With a struggle, Cloud turned his face slightly away.

"Because you are mine and I will never let you go."

Trailing his fingers down, Sephiroth touched Cloud's neck, his throat throbbed as his pulse increased as it did. His chest tightened feeling like his heart was about to break out of his ribcage. Cloud hissed softly when Sephiroth ran his hand down his stomach. It lingered there.

"Lovely," Sephiroth whispered, and Cloud flinched as the warrior pushed against it. Even though he had been keeping up with his jobs, battling monsters, still his stomach had started to soften because of- his grip on gloved wrist tightened. Then Sephiroth let go and wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist pulling him up against him eyes piercing into his soul.

Cloud couldn't manage a protest as the man dragged him to the ground the hand moving from his jaw to his throat. The old wooden floor scratched his back; Cloud closed his eyes whimpering.

"Don't be ashamed. It's an honor to be considered mine.” Hand running over the soft warm skin he smirked. “Well looks like our last encounter worked. With all the Mako that raced through your body, I was wondering how fast you could get pregnant."

Cloud shook his head frantically, bile burning the back of his throat. Gritting his teeth he once again willed his body to move, to attack, kick, scream, yell, bite, something. His spikey hair brushed against the floor.

Eyes closing Cloud tried to rack his mind on what to do when there was a loud banging sound. Eyes snapping opened Cloud chest was drumming, Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. Instead of the old building he as back in his rented room at the Inn he had rented a room from.

The banging was from the wall next ot his bed as a voice yelled at him to shut up.

Panting Cloud got up running to the trashcan throwing up. After a few minutes, he slid to the floor gasping for air. Wiping his mouth with his shirt, the blond pulled it off. Putting a hand on his stomach he wondered how many times he was going to have such realistic nightmares. If they’d ever stop.

Pushing himself up Cloud went to go wash his mouth out.

Cloud didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, he started to pack whatever little he had with plans to keep moving. Far enough to keep from his friends from finding him, even further from Sephiroth from finding him and the…. The baby.

As long as Cloud kept running he should be fine.

Heading to the front desk he took out what he owed to the bookkeeper. He waited for his change when one of the waiters came up to him telling Cloud a few people came by looking for him while they were at the market.

Not waiting Cloud left the change rushing out the backdown. A pang of guilt settled deep in his gut as he once again ran from his friends not wanting to know about the child he was carrying or who’s or how it happened.

Ashamed of himself Cloud just kept running.


End file.
